Diana
Diana is Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova, one of the main protagonist in the series Kamen Rider: Quadronaut. History She is a mysterious girl that fell from the sky and fell into Guy's arms and heart during Milky Way High School's culture festival. She is rather quiet and observant, usually only repeating only what others say. Diana had grown close and fond of Guy during all the time they spent together. When Zodiarts attacked and Guy became Kamen Rider Quadronaut, Diana assumed her own Rider form, which shocked Guy. In a fight with the Horoscopes Virgo Zodiarts, the two Riders drove her off with a combination attack. However, it is later revealed that Diana is not human, she is actually the human form of a substance known as SOLU that copied the appearance of the real Diana, and had demonstrated this by taking off her helmet to show she can withstand the vacuum of space. She also created the Mega Burgermeal after looking at the original one, who was cautiously looking at her. The Rider Club made Diana turn back into SOLU and handed her to Foundation X without realizing that they were looking for her. Diana escapes thanks to Guy, who knows that Diana isn't human, but would like to pursue a relationship. However, Foundation X was not leaving without the SOLU, and attacked Diana and Guy, both of which transform into their Rider forms. In the chaos, Diana gets captured and is turned back into SOLU. She is turned into the SOLU Switch to summon Super Galaxy King. In her final moments as a corporeal being, however, she creates the Rocket Super-1 Switch for Guy, which allowed him to use Rocket States to finish off the Dragon Mutamit. During the fight with the Super Galaxy King in Earth's orbit on the Exodus, Diana's feelings for Guy allowed him and Kamen Rider OOO to defeat the Super Galaxy King by keeping the monster from damaging Quadronaut when he made the fatal mistake of using an attack fueled by the SOLU Switch, and actually increased Guy's power. At the end, she and Guy have one final moment together in Guy's mind, before she leaves as a sentient energy being with no physical form. At a train station, Guy sees the real Diana but she doesn't notice him but was cheered up by the Kamen Rider Club. Return as Dianthus Nova 5 years after Quadronaut's main events finished, Diana returns to Earth when Letitia was nearly killed from her spaceship's destruction and aids Guy and Ringzard. During the battle with Quadronaut, Comet, and Ringzard, Quadronaut uses the Fusion Switch so he can become Quadronaut Comet Dianthus Nova Fusion States. After the battle, she decided to stay on Earth and officially join the Kamen Rider Club. Dianthus Nova Saga After the events between her return to Earth, Diana decided to stay in Earth so she can spend time with Guy and the other members of the Kamen Rider Club. Diana was trying to make friends outside of the Kamen Rider Club. She encountered her human self of herself and they became best friends until two Zodiarts appear. When Guy got injured during a battle against two new Zodiarts, Cephus and Cassiopeia. Diana had to fight on her own, due to Guy (Kamen Rider Quadronaut) being so injured that the Medical Switch wouldn't work and Sterling (Kamen Rider Comet) was in the M-BUS Satellite Space Station. But she failed trying to destroy the Zodiarts, to the point of her almost giving up being a Kamen Rider. But her human self, Guy, Sterling, and the Kamen Rider Club told her not to give up on saving her friends and Guy give her the Fusion Switch. Obtaining three new states (Galaxy States). States Like Quadronaut, Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova's forms are called States. On her back that is kept in all of his forms is a hover pack, which he can use to either keep him afloat or extend his jumps. Originally, her Nova Driver had only two switch slots for arms. But Diana was given an upgraded version of the Nova Driver. Which means Dianthus Nova uses modules for the arms and achieves an Enter Lever, which allows her to use Limit Break. By pushing the Enter Lever on the Nova Driver after switching on between one and four Astroswitches, Dianthus Nova can activate a Limit Break, whether it be a special attack or a finishing move. Base As a living mass of SOLU, Diana can copy the appearance and functions of things and sometimes improve them. Seeing Guy become Quadronaut, Diana became Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova in order to fight with him. Her Rider Kick is called the Dianthus Rocket Kick, which is a heel kick propelled by the Rocket Switch. She can also perform the Double Rider Rocket Punch with Quadronaut. Diana can also copy the appearance and functions of Quadronaut's Form Switches. Dynamic Dynamic States is Dianthus Nova's golden form accessed by the powers of the Electric Switch. In Dynamic States, Dianthus Nova is able to control electricity and use the Electric Rod. Dynamic Mode's offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States. Dianthus Nova is initially unable to activate Dynamic States during the first use of the Electric Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's form-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Ten Billion Volt Break': By using the Electric Module at the left socket, Dianthus Nova performs and energized slash. **'Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot': By using the Electric Module at the middle socket, Dianthus Nova sends an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as its first usage caused damage to the surroundings. **'Rider Ten Billion Volt Burst': By using the Electric Module at the right socket, Dianthus Nova slams the tip of Billy The Rod into the ground, electrifying it in order to damage the target. Inferno Inferno States is Dianthus Nova's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Inferno States, Dianthus Nova is able to use the Inferno Blaster which can change into Blazer Mode to be able to shoot fire, and Extinguisher Mode, where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. Inferno States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Dynamic States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Blaster, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Dianthus Nova being reverted back into Base States. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Exploding Shoot': By using the Fire Module's Inferno Blaster while being in Blazer Mode, Quadronaut absorbs nearby thermal energy before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Inferno Blaster. **'Rider Exploding Quench': By using the Fire Module's Inferno Blaster while being in Extinguisher Mode, Quadronaut releases a powerful blast of water that puts out the surrounding fires. Magnet Magnet States is Dianthus Nova's silver form accessed by the MagnetPhone, which splits into the two Magnet Switches: the N Magnet Switch and the S Magnet Switch. In terms of raw power, Magnet States is the strongest States. Dianthus Nova's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange stripes that are on his chest in Base States become red on the right side and blue on the left. The apparatus on his back in Base, Dynamic, and Inferno States is upgraded to full-on boosters, most likely to lift the top-heavy armory of Magnet States. However, the design of Magnet States is the downfall of this form-change. As it takes up both Arm Basements, it limits Marcus to use Leg Basement Switches. It should also be noted that Magnet States works best firing its cannons from a distance, as a strong enough close-combat specialist can overpower Magnet States. *Limit Breaks: **Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber: By using the Magnet Module, Quadronaut fire a powerful beam of electromagnetic energy that compresses the target with destructive magnetic force. Celestial Even though she never use this States. Celestial States is Dianthus Nova's electric blue form, accessed by the power of the 40th and final Astro Switch, the Cosmic Switch. In Celestial States, Dianthus Nova is able to use the Celestial Saber which can change into the club-like Boost Mode and the sword-like Sword Mode. In this form, due to it being a fusion of all 40 Astro Switches, Dianthus Nova can access any Module by touching their respective emblems on his chest. If he touches an Astro Switch emblem on his chest without switching on any of the other Astro Switches currently in her Driver, he has the ability to summon it into his hand; for example, he can summon the Beat Switch if the Launcher Switch is currently in the Driver. Celestial States has the Switch Panels on his chest, which are four touch panels with 10 Astro Switch symbols on each one, all arranged depending on their Module Basement. By touching the symbols on his chest, Quadronaut can conjure the power of an Astro Switch to use or augment the power of one with another of the same Module Basement (for example giving the Launcher Switch the effect of the Freeze Switch which are both Cross type switches). In this form, Astro Rider can also perform a warp drive and has a much more powerful exhaust in his hover pack. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider Super Galaxy Finish': By using the Celestial Module's Celestial Saber while in Slash Mode, Dianthus Nova delivers the final blow to the opponent. **'Rider Super Galaxy Drive': By using the Celestial Module's Celestial Saber while in Boost Mode, Quadronaut sends the opponent into space. Rocket Rocket States is Quadronaut's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. Diana may have created the switch, she also got accessed to the Rocket States. *Limit Breaks: *'Rider Tailspin Crusher': By using the Rocket Super Module, Dianthus Nova performs a blow with two Rocket Modules or a corkscrew kick. *'Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick': By using the Rocket Super Module, Dianthus Nova performs a stronger version of Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Comet Fusion Even though she never uses this States. Comet Fusion States is Dianthus Nova's purple form accessed by the ability of the Fusion Switch; this switch grants Dianthus Nova access to the Meteor switch, which combines the powers of the Quadronaut Celestial States (this is due to the Fusion Switch being created from 40 Astroswitches in the same way Cosmic States' power was created) and Comet to initiate the States change. In this form, the Astroswitches have become transparent and enhanced. Its appearance is similar to Celestial States with a white head and elements of Kamen Rider Meteor and Meteor Storm. In this States, Kamen Rider Fourze is armed with both the Meteor Galaxy and the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword. Also, what this States comes with is the ability to use Comet's Jeet Kun Do style, making him more dangerous to his foes, as well to compensate for the loss of use for the Arm Switch Basements, a flaw that is also seen in Magnet States. Quadronaut Fusion Even though she never uses this States. Quadronaut Fusion States is Dianthus Nova's white/orange form accessed by the ability of the Fusion Switch; this switch grants Dianthus Nova access to the Quadronaut switch, which combines the powers of the Quadronaut Celestial States (this is due to the Fusion Switch being created from 40 Astroswitches in the same way Cosmic States' power was created) and Comet to initiate the States change. In this form, the Astroswitches have become transparent and enhanced. Its appearance is similar to Base States with a white head and elements of Kamen Rider Quadronaut Base States. In this States, Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova is armed with the Cosmic Module Celestial Saber. Also compensate for the loss of use for the Arm Switch Basements, a flaw that is also seen in Magnet States. Galaxy Galaxy States is Dianthus Nova's sliver/blue and final form accessed by the Comet Switch, the Quadronaut Switch, and the Fusion Switch. In this form, Dianthus Nova gains both the powers of Comet and Quadronaut, equipped with silver Rocket Modules on each arm by using the Quadronaut and has silver ski-like Modules called the Hovering Lifters on both of her legs which allow him to glide around at high speeds. *Limit Breaks: **'Rider (Double) Rocket Missile': By using the Comet, Quadronaut, and Fusion Module, Dianthus Nova launches a Rocket Module (or both Rocket Modules) at the enemy. **'Rider Ultimate Crusher': By using the Comet, Quadronaut, and Fusion Module, Dianthus Nova performs a stronger version of Rocket States' Rider Tailspin Crusher. Equipment Devices * Nova Driver - Transformation belt * Astroswitches - Dianthus Nova's small devices that allow her access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver * NS Magnet Phone - Dianthus Nova's cellphone-like gadget that allows the transformation into Magnet States Weapons * Electric Module Billy the Rod - Dianthus Nova's sword-like weapon that is used in Dynamic States through the Electric Switch * Fire Module Inferno Blaster - Dianthus Nova's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Inferno States through the Fire Switch * Celestial Module Celestial Saber - Dianthus Nova's broadsword/club-like weapon used in Celestial States * Comet Galaxy - Dianthus Nova's gauntlet-like weapon used in Comet Fusion States through the Fusion Switch * Rocket Module - Dianthus Nova's rocket-like weapon used in Rocket, Quadonaut Fusion and Galaxy Module through the Rocket Super/Quadronaut/Fusion Switch